In recognition of the growing importance of computer science in biology, HICSS is for the second year devoting an entire track to issues in Biotechnology Computing: software research, computer application development and robotics related to biological problems. This track presents the leading edge of this research in five minitracks, each focused on a rapidly evolving research area. This track consists of three full days of technical sessions, coupled with a set of advanced seminars and tutorials. Each minitrack is either a half day or a full day of technical sessions devoted to a particular topic within the scope of the track. The minitrack for Data and Knowledge Base Issues in Genomics is a one day workshop consisting of paper presentations and discussion sessions that will bring together biologists and computer scientists interested in genome data management and retrieval. This mini-track will also include a panel discussion section in which informatics researchers assess the gravity of genome projects and the research opportunities presented thereof. In particular, the participants will attempt to identify a small set of most urgent problems in genome data management and debate on a few proposed solutions. The focus of the minitrack includes, but is not limited to, the following: 1. design and use of databases for genome mapping and sequencing 2. interchange and interoperability between genome databases 3. object-oriented and deductive approaches to genome data modeling 4. integrating genome databases with knowledge bases 5. knowledge engineering-for sequence analysis methods 6. integrating texts and images in data and knowledge bases 7. user interfaces for genome data and knowledge bases